Life of Peace and Irritation
by angelesewe
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are in their early 40s, with a 20-year-old son in college and a 16-year-old daughter in high school. Life is peaceful, with a few stresses of daily routines and a few hollows, life is great. So What could irritate the orange-haired Shinigami? Three words: Keigo Asano's son.


I know I have a story that I haven't finished but this story has been on my mind nagging me. I had to write it down. I was looking at posts about Kazui grown up and loved the idea just like DragonballZ with our favorite characters having children. But then what was coming to mind was Ichigo not only having a son but a daughter who's 5 years younger than him. The drawings I've seen of Ichigo's daughter is her being a spitting image of Orihime, but I loved what Kubo did with having Kazui having his father's hair and his mother's facial features. I wanted his daughter having Ichigo's scowl and her mother's hair and beauty. I hope you enjoy this story and if you want to see the drawings I did of the new characters Miume, Tatsunari, and Yumiko I have them on tumblr angelesewe.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the Kurosaki Clinic after a long arduous week of medical conferences in Chiba, Japan. Some of the speakers were interesting including Ishida, but hell would freeze over before he'd admit that to his friend. Others were a bit dull, making him think of nothing but his family back in Karakura.

"Hello, I'm back," he yelled removing his shoes as he came into the threshold of his home. A few moments of silence passed by before he saw his loving wife poke her head out with her dazzling smile.

"Ichigo! I missed you so much," Orihime said as she walked up to her husband, giving him a kiss and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I missed you too," he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He looked past her trying to look for the others. Orihime sensing him glancing over her shoulder figured he was searching for the rest of the Kurosaki family.

"Oh...Kazui is still at Karakura University. Since he volunteered to tutor some students and Miume is at the beach with Yumiko."

Ichigo's eyebrows turned into a scowl, the beach was usually reserved for him, his daughter never went with anyone else. He knew she was growing up and she was a teenager bound to do her own things, but he felt a tinge of jealousy.

Orihime saw his scowl deepen as she kissed him again, making him smile a bit.

"She only went because Tatsunari is back from training, and you know he's been gone for two years. He wanted to go to the beach. Our daughter was hesitant of course knowing this might upset you. But she agreed along with Yumiko," his wife finished as his mind was put at ease.

"She doesn't have to worry about me getting upset, she can go with others to the beach, not just with me."

Orihime giggled, " She mentioned you would say that but also told me to tell you if you happen to arrive, you could join them if you wanted."

"You don't want to go?" he asked his wife, who shook her head.

"No, I'm still doing sketch designs for a wedding cake next week. The bride to be is a little difficult, she keeps calling for last minute changes," she said walking to the area in the corner that held her desk and drawing materials. She sketched a beautiful three tiered cake with water lilies surrounding it. He also saw a cherry blossom cake.

"Oh! That was the flowers she wanted on her cake at first but called back to say that she looked online and everyone was doing cherry blossoms, so she changed it to water lilies."

"So she's being a pain in the ass," Ichigo said under his breath.

"Ichigo, please be nice. I understand her frustration, she wants everything to be perfect on the day she marries the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with." Orihime said as he fingers graced the drawings of the cake fondly.

"It's been twenty-three years, yet I still remember how stressed you were with our wedding," Ichigo said as he grabbed her from behind and kissed her lovingly on the neck.

"Remember how I wanted to make my own cake, but Hasegawa-sama insisted that he'd make it saying a bride has more than enough on her plate. The cake was so beautiful," she said with a hint of sadness.

"So was the bride," he said making his wife smile.

"Of course, I was twenty-two and a lot younger. I'll be forty-three in four months," Orihime began to pout.

"I'll be that in a month, what's your point?" Ichigo asked, clueless about his wife's ordeal.

"It's different for you when you age you tend to get more handsome. While I just age," she said frustrated.

She saw the handsome grin start to form on her husband's face.

"Well, you've aged even more beautiful." His arrogant smile grew bigger as he deepens the kiss on her neck.

"Ichigo... you'll still say that when I'm all gray and wrinkly," she moaned out before he stopped to look at her.

"Look Orihime, we'll both be wrinkly and gray. Just as I promised to protect you and get stronger. I also vowed to be with you for the rest of my life... and after that in Soul Society. You don't have to worry about competing for my love and affection from another woman, you'll always have it."

He said raising her chin to give her a kiss as Orihime opened her mouth, inviting his tongue as he gladly accepted. Just then his phone beeped to inform him that he had a message. He growled before he checked to see who could have disturbed his and his wife's moment. His scowl quickly disappeared as a soft smile formed in its place.

"What was that about another woman competing for your attention," Orihime giggled as she knew their daughter was texting him.

"That's not the same thing," he continued to see his wife smile and giggle, " besides let's not go there with Kazui."

"You do not have to compete with your son for my attention?" Orihime looked puzzled as her husband looked at her in disbelief and shook his head as he smiled.

"I'm gonna get ready, you sure you don't want to go?" he asked as he softly kissed her lips.

"No, you go. I'll be okay," she said as he let go of her waist and headed upstairs. She looked at his phone and smiled at what she read.

 **'Daddy are you home yet?'**

 **'Yeah, just got back. I'll be there just have to get ready.'**

 **'Awesome! The beach is not the same without you. Sorry! = (**

 **Tatsu really wanted to go.'**

 **'It's fine! Don't worry about it.'**

Was the last thing he texted before he went to get ready. Another text had been received later, that warmed her heart.

 **'Okay! Love you! 3'**

She put the phone down as she went back to sketching. Ten minutes had passed when she finally heard her husband come back down. He changed from his suit to something more casual as he picked up his phone and read the message and smiled.

"Okay Orihime, I'll be back with our daughter after the beach. Love you," he said giving her another peck on the lips as he made to grab his keys

"Love you too!" she said as she watched him walk away. "By the time you get back, Kazui will be here and the food will be ready."

He nodded as he exited the door. She went to her sketches once more, she usually had one of the girls at ABC bakery take care of the cakes since she was part owner. But customers usually asked for her specifically, there was no way she could deny the customer of her skill. Hasegawa, before he passed, was the best boss she could ever have, knowing her situation in her finances when she was graduating from high school, he gave her a full-time job. Ever since then, she worked her way up to a manager and when he became too ill to watch the store she always never refused to work late. When he passed away, it broke her heart, it was also surprising that he left half ownership to her. Of course, the other half went to his son but he had no issue since he knew that his father left his bakery in good hands.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the beach, it only took twenty minutes of driving to get there. He decided to head to their usual spot when he arrived, he found Yumiko Ishida sitting under a large umbrella, reading a book. He sensed his daughter's spiritual pressure somewhere around here, he just didn't see her yet.

After the war, there were whispers of Quincy families in hiding from Yhwach. After his demise, Soul Society found more quinces surfacing, no longer afraid of Soul Society hunting for them or Yhwachs return. Uruyu became involved with a daughter of one of these families, Yumiko became the product of their love. She looked like Uruyu with his perceptive eyes but her sweet personality she inherited from her mother.

"Yumiko-chan," Ichigo said sitting beside her as he patted her head fondly, receiving a smile.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. Miume just told me you'd be here," she said placing her book on her lap.

"Where is she? I sense her but it's a crowded day."

"She went in the water with Tatsu."

"Noone was bothering you girls with me not being here," he scowled looking around at some of the teens that were ogling the girls at the beach.

"No Kurosaki-san! Especially with Tatsu here they didn't seem to want to get close to us."

Ichigo looked at the girl puzzled, how could little Tatsu scare them off. Last time he saw him, he was a small teen shorter than his own daughter at the time, not even reaching his chest yet. Tatsuki and Keigo had been secretly dating during college, but it was pretty obvious to the rest of the gang they were in love, so it was no use in hiding anymore. Both parents being spiritually aware, their son became so as well.

Ghosts' and Hollows' weren't what they had to worry about with Ichigo disposing of them and Urahara giving them items to protect their child. What they did have to worry about were his newly acquired powers he received at a young age. Ichigo explained to Tatsuki which she was fully aware of, that there was a chance their child would be a full bringer since she was attacked by a hollow, more specifically by Sora.

They decided to send him away to train for two years in handling his powers. He'd already been an accomplished martial arts fighter with his mother's training and encouragement. Miume, Yumiko, and Tatsunari were inseparable since birth, becoming close friends, even training together. So it was hard on the three when he had to leave Karakura to train. It was hard on Ichigo seeing his daughter not being her cheerful self. She learned to pick herself up and her cheerful personality returned once she heard from Tatsunari regularly. She understood that this was the best for him and that he was doing okay.

"Why aren't you in the water?" he asked the silent girl beside him.

"I'm almost done reading, plus I burn easily," she pointed to her cheeks that were already red even with her hiding under the umbrella.

"I'll be right back, gonna check on Miume and say hello to Tatsu," he said as he rose from his seat.

"Okay, Kurosaki-san! I'll be right here," she said raising her book and grinning as he nodded and walked away, heading in the direction of the water.

As he got closer to the direction of his daughter's spiritual pressure, he sensed another's he assumed was Tatsunari, though it seemed to have gotten stronger from the last time.

He spotted the auburn haired girl who seemed to be giggling so hard that she was holding her sides. He smiled at the scene but it was quickly short lived when he heard a young man.

"Check out the body on that lovely auburn, wonder how old she is?" the boy said practically drooling as he undressed her with his eyes.

"She's sixteen," he growled out.

"Bummer! You tried talking to her old man?" the young man said as Ichigo felt his eye begin to twitch. He looked like he was the same age as his son, in his twenties.

"NO! This old man is her dad, and I give you five seconds to leave before your parents have to see you again at the hospital."

The young adult nervously grinned as he swallowed hard and quickly ran off. He suddenly felt something collide with his chest.

"Daddy you're here," he heard the sweet sound of his daughter's voice as she gave him a hug.

"What's gotten you so upset?" she asked him concerned as he watched her eyebrows curve downward into a scowl.

"Nothing! Just had to deal with a punk that's all," he grinned to ease her concern.

"Oh.." her scowl disappeared to be replaced with a smile.

"Hey, Kurosaki-san," he heard a voice very familiar except it seemed much deeper. He looked up to find a tall muscular teenager with spiky dark hair, birthmarks that were on his face and neck that looked like light red flames, he had since birth. His features were identical to Keigo but still had similarities to his mother. He just couldn't believe how tall he was, he passed Miume height wise and reached the level of his chin.

"You can't believe it either? Huh, Dad? Tatsu grew so tall...so unfair," her scowl returned. Ichigo began to laugh internally, her scowl proved without a doubt she was his daughter.

"You've grown too, Miume," Tatsunari mentioned as he coughed and his face became increasingly red. Ichigo watched the boy become uncomfortable as his daughter seemed to not notice as she continued to talk.

"Just a few inches, nothing to take notice."

"Yeah!," the young teen nervously laughed as he looked up, trying to avoid staring at her. Ichigo always saw him as one of Miume's friends. Now, he was staring at him in a whole new light. He was looking at him as Keigo's son.

"Let's head back, I don't want to leave Yumiko alone," she made her way to the direction of the young Quincy. Tatsunari began to follow the auburn girl when a long arm blocked his way. He looked up staring at the orange haired man.

"It's good to have you back Tatsunari, but don't think I didn't catch that comment. You weren't exactly talking about her height were you?" he glared at him, making the boy shrink under his scrutiny.

"Okay, I may have noticed that she's grown in a few areas, including her height. You don't have to worry about me Kurosaki-san, I'm not a perv." He smiled nervously as Ichigo continued to stare.

"Tatsunari! Tatsunari!" they both heard someone calling him, making the spiky haired boy wince every time his name was called. "Thank you so much Tatsunari. I thought 4,000 yen was a little steep but after watching Lady Saya's compilation DVD you put together, it was well worth it. You are a true genius." the younger man shook Tatsunari's hands vigorously as he looked to Ichigo nervously than back to the teen that was praising him.

"Thanks, Taji, but right now is not a good time,"

the young man looked at the menacing glare of the older man as he nodded nervously.

"Of course, Tatsunari. I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said as he scurried off leaving him with Ichigo once more.

"You made a compilation DVD of Lady Saya, and I'm not supposed to take it as you not being a pervert," Ichigo said referring to Lady Saya being a Japanese Playboy Model.

"Don't judge me on my creativity," he said as Ichigo walked away shaking his head mumbling under his breath 'he is Keigo's son', as Tatsunari shouted, " Plus it's just a little extra cash." He started to follow the orange haired shinigami once more. He could clearly see his friends come into view as he was interrupted again by someone.

"Asano-kun?" he heard a voice purr. He looked to the side to find a very pretty black haired girl in a very revealing bikini.

"H..Hello," he nervously said clearly confused, not sure who she was.

"It's me Akemi, don't you remember me?" she giggled sweetly.

* * *

Miume watched her father walk in their direction as he took a seat beside her. She saw Tatsunari shout something about 'extra cash.' He continued heading in their direction before she saw him being stopped Akemi Hiruma, who was popular with the boys in Karakura High. She watched her giggle and flirt with him as he began to blush.

'Why is he blushing?' she thought, clearly getting annoyed.

"What's wrong, Miume?' she heard her father ask, as she looked to find concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm just wondering what Akemi needs with Tatsu for?" she said, voiced laced in annoyance.

"You clearly have to find out her true motives just by what type of person she is. Two things: one is that she knows Tatsu is a good friend of yours. With her clearly not liking you she's trying to get between you two."

Miume's scowl became more apparent to the others around her as she continued to stare at the girl who continued to flirt with one of her best friends. "Well, Tatsu is not dumb enough to fall for that."

"Then two: Tatsu just arrived and someone took a picture of him on the beach and already posted him on Karakura's Prince List. He's already #1."

"# 1, he's not even going to Karakura High, at least not yet." she said sounding confused.

"Well, technically he will be attending after a summer break, so it counts. And that list is there for all of Karakura High students to see." Yumiko showed Miume the picture of Tatsu that was posted, one look of the picture made the girl apparently fluster.

"Th...That's not even a good picture of him and he's already #1," she rolled her eyes.

"To think, Keigo's son achieved something he tried so desperately to achieve." Ichigo chuckled to himself, thinking of the crying friend and the attention he so craved from girls at school.

"Why were you on there anyways Yumiko?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because Miume wanted to see what spot she was today?" she said pushing her glasses up that were starting to fall.

"Spot?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't care what number I'm at," Miume nervously said before her friend answered her dad.

"So then why ask..." Yumiko began to say again before she was interrupted.

"I was talking academically." she said feeling her father's gaze on her.

"You know you are # 2 and I'm # 1 in our class? But that's not what ..." Yumiko looked at her friend curiously and Ichigo studied both girls suspiciously.

"Thanks Yumiko for checking," she said over her words as the dark-haired girl grinned at her silly friend.

"Well you've been bumped down to # 2 again," she mentioned receiving a scowl from the auburn girl.

"A... Again... I mean so...Who cares if she's # 1."

"Who's # 1?" Tatsunari arrived just then as he sat next to Ichigo.

"Noone," said Miume.

"Akemi Hiruma!" said Yumiko with her friend at the same time.

"Your also # 1 on Prince of Karakura List."

"No Way! Are you serious?" the young man picked up his phone from his belongings. He had a concentrated look on his phone before he gave a yell, irritating Ichigo as he sounded so much like his father. After gazing at his phone for a moment he looked puzzled.

"Is that why you're upset, Miume? Looks like Akemi and you have been fighting for the position of Princess of Karakura High."

"I'm not upset," she yelled, noticing how loud she was, she lowered her voice, " It's so stupid and pointless." she scowled crossing her arms together.

"To think Tatsunari Asano was speaking with the Princess of Karakura and is best friends with former Princess of Karakura." as he said the comment he felt a slight rise of spiritual pressure coming from the auburn haired girl, and then glares from both Kurosaki's.

Suddenly Miume got up as she started to put on her white dress sarong. "I'm starting to feel tired, Could we please start heading back?" she asked as Yumiko had no issues with leaving with her repeatedly applying sun block to her skin, as she started to pack her things.

"Umm, sure!" Ichigo said getting up to help the girls gather their belongings with Tatsunari.

"I'll drop you off Yumiko on the way to our home." Ichigo looked to the young man who seemed trouble with a solemn face.

"I'm supposed to wait at your home, Kurosaki-san since my parents are still not back from vacation. They are coming back today and meeting at your home," he said as the older man nodded as the others followed him to his car.

The car ride back was silent as the girls sat in the back, as Tatsunari sat beside him on the passenger side. Every so often he would see him catching glimpses of the girls in the back, specifically his daughter. Who still seemed to be upset as she stared at the window, as Yumiko read her book.

When they stopped in front of the Ishida mansion, Miume's expression changed as she gave a small smile, saying goodbye to her friend and mentioned she would speak to her later. The young Quincy said her goodbyes as Ichigo waited till she passed the gate into her home before he drove off.

"Aargh!" they heard the young man yell before he pulled his hair out, " Okay! What I said was dumb but believe me when I say that I meant it as a joke. You mentioned to me already about not being friends with Akemi. She already tried to invite me to a party she's having. She was a little disappointed that I refused but Oh well," Tatsunari began to say as the girl in the back gave him his full attention.

Ichigo stopped the car in front of the clinic, as everyone got out.

"So you said no to Akemi's Summer party, that she gives to the select few, that people at our school would kill for. You said no?" Miume asked him, studying him causing the young man to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well... When you say it like that, you're kind of making me regret not going," just as he finished he heard his friend yell and grab his arm in glee as she jumped up and down.

"I'm so glad you choose the boring ole Kurosaki household instead of... okay I'll stop mentioning it," Miume smiled as she noticed her friend's annoyance. She grabbed his arm once more to run into the house just as her father opened the door.

"We're home," she yelled taking off her shoes as she skipped in happily, almost not giving Tastsunari time to take off his shoes before dragging him again.

Orihime was in the kitchen, just as Kazui was walking down the stairs after hearing his sister's voice.

"Back so soon?" her mother asked as she glanced at the tall young man beside her in shock, "Tatsunari?"

"Oba-san, it's so good to see you again." he said as he politely gave her a hug.

"Oh, Your mother mentioned you growing so quickly but handsome too. Awww!" Orihime said causing the young teen to blush.

"Hey, Tatsu! You're almost getting to my height," as the older Kurosaki sibling said giving him a handshake with his huge smile.

"I doubt I'd ever catch up to you, besides as long as I passed your sister," he remarked receiving a look from the girl who still held his arm. As if noticing, they both blushed, as she very slowly removed her hand from his.

"I had no idea you'd be back so soon but I'm almost done with dinner," Orihime said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Orihime, there's no need to rush," he shouted to his wife, hoping she doesn't injury herself again, his wife always managed to burn her hand on a pot.

"Yeah, that fine mom," Miume shouted as well following her mother in the kitchen as she turned to the guys," I'm going to go help her."

After her words, she went into the kitchen as Ichigo, Kazui, and Tatsunari helped set the table, then settled on the couch after they were done.

"Not sure if anyone's asked you yet but if you don't mind. How did the training go? Were you able to control your fullbring? What exactly is your fullbring?" the young orange haired man asked, one question after the other causing the younger one to laugh.

"I don't mind talking about it but yes I was able to control my fullbring. Training was interesting, mostly doing things to keep my stamina up. As for my fullbring I thought I was just able to summon fire at will but it more than that, my skin is able to form an armor-like scales, almost like a dragon." he said as Kazui smiled from amazement.

"That's Awesome, Can you show me?"

"Kazui! Don't plague the boy with millions of questions." Ichigo said knowing his son so well was very inquisitive and always fascinated with the spiritual world.

"That's fine Kurosaki-san. I can show him with my arm," just as he said it, his arm began to turn black as dragon scales protruded out, encompassing his arm. Kazui began to try to touch it when he hesitated as if sensing his hesitation Tatsunari spoke.

"It's alright man, you can see how it feels, you too Kurosaki-san."

Both Kazui and Ichigo felt the roughness of the scales.

"How durable is it?" Kazui started to ask, he received a shrug from the younger teen.

"We've tried normal swords that have broke on contact, it seems to hold up to Shikai's... but I haven't tried Bankai level yet."

"Oh, we can spare together. I've already reached Bankai level." Kazui said excitement in his voice like he found a new toy.

"Sure, just try to go easy on me. You just might slice my arm off," Tatsunari joked as he willed his scales to disappear to its original skin.

"Even if it did, You can count on Miume or me to heal it."

"Nobody's arm is getting hacked off," Ichigo intervened.

"But figuratively if it did though?" Kazui pushed.

"Figuratively, Orihime would heal it or make sure you healed it correctly."

"Miume is still developing her healing powers but I can heal an arm just fine." Kazui proudly said as his father massaged the bridge of his nose.

Tatsunari nervously laughed at the two orange heads arguing back and forth, discussing if he may or may not be decapitated in the future.

* * *

As the guys conversed in the family room, Orihime watched her daughter quietly cut the carrots, as she every once and awhile looked at the guys talking. Particularly glancing at her best friend's son. She leaned close to her daughter so only she could hear.

"You don't think I made him embarrassed saying he was handsome?" she said waiting for her daughter to respond as she began to blush.

"Y..You probably just made him more big headed, most of the girls' in Karakura high already think he is."

Orihime heard the irritation in her daughter's voice as she internally giggled, " Does that include you too?" she whispered again, causing her daughter to drop some carrots onto the floor.

"Oh darn! I'm sorry, I'll get that," she said bending to pick up the carrots as her mother helped.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous."

"I'm n...not nervous. I.. I'm just being clumsy, that's all," she said as she picked up the last of what fell into the garbage can. It continued to remain quiet until Miume began to ask her mother a question.

"Did dad care that you were the prettiest girl in Karakura High?"

Orihime thought timidly as she chopped the condiments, " Well you know your dad thought I was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen when we first met. With him getting powers and circumstances putting us together we became close friends. As I later found out when he confessed to me, he thought I was way out of his league and was surprised when I felt the same. Sure the boys at school fawned over me, much to your dad's annoyance but he cared about the goofy, kind, clumsy girl first. You've heard this all before." Orihime fondly touched her daughter's cheek studying her.

" I know," she sighed as she continued to cut the carrots.

"Miume, why don't you leave this to me and hang out with Tatsunari," Orihime began to grab the knife from her daughter's hands.

"Are you sure, I want to help." she said looking confused.

"I'm almost done, go!" she shooed her daughter out of the kitchen as she giggled. Hearing her mother start to hum happily, Miume scowled as she left her mother to tend to the food on her own. She came closer to the guys at the couch.

"You're not going to use your Getsuga Tensho on him, Kazui." Ichigo continued to rub the bridge of his nose.

"It's not as strong as yours, and it's not like I'll use full force."

"NO, we don't know if he could handle Bankai yet," Ichigo said raising his voice a little.

"I could handle it, Kurosaki-san!" Tatsunari said, with a determined look in his eye. Ichigo looked at the boy with concern as he rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Could handle what?" Miume asked as they all looked at her, some hesitating to answer.

"Your brother wants to spare with me. Remember about my dragon scale-like armor I told you about," he said as she nodded before his skin returned once more to the reptilian like skin. She reached to touch it as she giggled at the roughness.

"Cool! That's Awesome!" she said causing him to grin.

"Well, Kazui wanted to see how strong it was."

"So he wanted to use Getsuga Tenshou?" she scowled at her brother, "Are you both crazy. Dad, you're not seriously gonna let them, are you?" she looked her father, scowling.

"I already said no, not until we fully understand his limit," Ichigo said watching his daughter's worried look slightly disappear.

"Okay! Tatsu could you come to my room, I have to show you something."

The younger boy raised up from the couch as he began to follow her.

"Wait! He's not going into your room," Ichigo stood up, arms crossed as his daughter looked at him curiously.

"Since when? You had no issue with Yumiko. Plus, Tatsu always hung out in my room before."

Ichigo seemed to not have a valid answer at the moment and all he could come up with was," Because..."

"Because?" she asked waiting for an answer when it didn't come and she saw that her dad was clearly uncomfortable, she compromised.

"Look, I will just be a few moments, I promise," she pleaded, giving him a sorrowful face as he nodded and waved her off.

When they both went up stairs, Kazui looked at his dad with a smirk. Ichigo questioned his son with a look.

"Big Pushover!" he heard him say as he began to laugh. He threw a pillow that collided with his son's face.

"Hey!" the young orange head said as he continued to laugh.

* * *

Tatsunari entered his friend's room and noticed it hadn't changed much. She still had stuff animals adorning her ledge. Only two much older plushies sat on her bed. Utamaru, an octopus, and stitched up teddy named Enraku. Her favorite rock bands were on her walls along with famous karate fighters. She also had two large bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books. He stood in the middle of the room when she closed the door.

"Okay," she said watching her stand in front of him nervously, he had to get used to looking down at her.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Give me your hands," she said as she stretched out hers to him. He looked at her confused as she impatiently raised her brow. He did as he was told, noticing how small her hands were but how well they fit in his. She nodded, being satisfied as she held them tight, then closed her eyes. He was going to ask her what she was doing when his question was answered as a giant sphere enveloped them.

He saw that her concentrated face was at ease once she opened her eyes, looking around glad about the outcome. She continued to hold his hand.

"What is this sphere?"

"It's a new power of mine," she smirked, sounding proud of herself. "Everything outside the sphere stops as time stops inside the sphere, I can only hold it for a short amount of time. My best answer is thirty minutes."

"What happens to what is trapped inside the sphere?"

"It freezes as well, only if I'm still touching a living thing or inanimate object it continues to move within the sphere. It only works if I first touch the object or person before I use my power."

"So what did your parents say?" he asked looking around in amazement.

"Ummm, I haven't told them yet," she said watching him raise a brow at her in question before she continued awkwardly, "I wanted to show you first when you came back, because... Well, I owe you that much, you risked your life for me, especially when it was my fault."

Her words struck a nerve as he saw her somber look.

"It wasn't your fault, Miume. You couldn't see that second hollow that was coming at you."

"I wasn't paying attention, I didn't sense it, and I made you sneak out with me because I was too impatient to see your powers."

"Yeah, but we had no idea that it was going to attract them."

"I was able to develop this power so whatever is around me I could stop. I..I could stop bad things from happening. Stop people from getting hurt ever again," she said so low as her voice started to quiver as she began to cry.

"Hey, don't you start Miume. If anything, when that hollow knocked me out. He left me a bad ass scar," he grinned causing her to smirk through tears.

"I'm being serious and you're just making jokes," she said wiping her cheeks stained with tears.

"Stop beating yourself up about it." he said sternly staring at her.

"But they sent you away because of that day, you left for two years."

"Look! My parents were deciding even before this happened that I was having problems controlling my spiritual pressure and powers. That night, just put the nail on their decision. Plus, you're worried about me, you could have died."

" You could have too if I didn't stop the bleeding with my healing powers..." she felt his hand squeeze hers tighter.

"Enough, we're both here so enough dwelling in the past. okay?" he said in his authoritative tone, only it didn't work when he began to grin again. She smiled as she nodded timidly. "I'd do it again," he whispered watching her look at him with those curious auburn eyes.

"Huh! Do what again?"

"Protect you," he smiled cheekily.

"You mean being reckless," she rolled her eyes.

"Only with you," he said with a grin still plastered on his face. Causing the girl in front of him react uncomfortably as she fidgetted and redden.

When she tried to speak, to ask what his meaning meant, she didn't get the chance to. When she felt his warm lips on hers, all she could fathom was him kissing her, feeling him let go of her hand to hold her face as he deepened the kiss. She found herself letting him as she opened her mouth to feel his tongue.

"Hey, Tatsunari! Your parents are here."

They both heard the voice of the other sibling Kurosaki shout from downstairs. Realizing as they looked around them that the golden sphere had vanished, neither knowing when it went away. Tatsunari smiled having a pretty good idea when exactly it fell. He glanced at the girl who's cheeks were unbelievably red as she bit her lip, avoiding his stare.

"Well, now we know the sphere falls when you're too distracted," he snidely said as she looked at him wide-eyed but then quickly avoided him looking down once more. She slowly let go of his hand as she tried to say something before they were interrupted again.

"Hey, Miume! Could you please stop hogging my son and Tatsunari, get you ass down here," they heard his mother yell as he grinned nervously looking at the quiet girl in front of him.

"Let's talk later, I promise," he said walking out of her room as she slowly followed.

Walking down the stairs she was greeted by a long spiky haired woman who grinned at them both.

"You can spend time with the sweet Miume later, it's time to spend time with your mom because she missed you so much." she grabbed her tall son for a hug, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek as he looked around embarrassed.

"You saw me three months ago when you visited, it hasn't even been that long," he shook his head receiving a glare from the older woman.

"Even if it was last week, it still is the same, smart-ass," she said letting him go to give him a punch on his arm. He playfully winced at the pain before he recovered quickly as he began to laugh.

"Plus, your father has been bothering me non-stop about seeing you," Tatsuki said annoyed.

Just then the brown haired man rushed in as he tackled his son who lost his footing.

"We are so glad you are home with us, nothing but tears since you left." he whined as tears started to pour down.

"Mostly from you Keigo," Tatsuki said smiling at both men she adored.

"Mostly tears of joy, Mizuiro just texted me that you're the Prince of Karakura High? My son, you will be swarmed with beautiful girls, and attend high school parties with the popular. I am so jealous and proud I could cry," he began to say starting to cry uncontrollably.

"Please dad, don't," he told his father who held his tears giving his son a pat on the back.

Tatsuki looked past her son, as she enveloped her friend's daughter, "How's my favorite girl?"

"I...I'm okay Oba-san," she noticed her stuttering as she hugged the former karate champion. "Just a little hungry," she softly giggled glad that the woman she come to know as an Aunt bought the half truth. Though she was indeed hungry too.

"Good, because I made enough for everyone. Please let's sit and eat," Orihime sweetly shouted out, as everyone began to take their seats. After Kazui went to fetch more seats with Ichigo for the newcomers.

Orihime and Ichigo both sat at the head of the table on each side. Keigo and Tatsuki sat on the right, as Miume sat between her brother and the object of her distress on the left of the table.

"Looks great Orihime," Ichigo smiled at his beautiful wife who smiled back.

"Thanks but I had a little help from Miume also," she looked to her daughter who blushed.

"I really didn't do anything except cut carrots and drop things, " she sheepishly said placing food on her plate.

"Mmmm...Nothing like Miume's home-cooked carrots from the floor," Tatsunari said chewing on a carrot.

"Oh Shut up Tatsu, I threw them away. I can get them for you if you want?" she asked him as she grinned.

"Oh don't trouble yourself, I'll get them." he made to get up when Miume looked surprised as she squealed in laughter pulling on his shirt to sit back down.

"Eww gross! Don't you dare you clown," she giggled causing most of the table to laugh as well.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if you were joking around Tatsu. You shouldn't have stopped him Miume," Kazui joked around.

"I'm not an animal Kazui, I would of at least washed them after I took them out of the garbage," both boys laughed.

"Are you guys done talking about garbage?" Ichigo said trying to change the subject.

"I could have sworn we were talking about carrots," Kazui shot back with a grin, receiving a scowl from his father.

"I thought so too, more specifically Miume's dropped carrots," the spiky-haired young man mentioned again receiving glares from the girl next to him and her orange haired father, as he smiled.

*BEEP*

Keigo's phone made a noise to inform him of a message when he looked, he began to almost choke on his food.

"What is this Tatsu? How were you invited to a party and are not there?" Keigo looked shocked as he showed his son what Mizuiro sent him. It seemed that Akemi posted on Tatsu's social page with her getting ready for a party with a sad face and the captions under her read,'Wish you were here Asano-kun.' With a provocative pose and a black dress. The post was addressed to him, but she made it public as everyone who was his or her friends could see.

"I much rather spend time with my family," he laughed nervously as his father's jaw dropped and stared at his son in stunned silence.

"What are you so worked up about Keigo," Tatsuki said as she grabbed her husband's phone. He watched his mother's eyes widen as she gave a cheeky grin and raised a brow to her son.

"She's practically flaunting herself to you. How do you know this girl?" she asked him as his smile faded.

"At the beach. She goes to Karakura High, she remembers me when I first started going freshman year. She invited me to her party and..." he paused trying to collect his thoughts.

"And?" Keigo impatiently asked.

"And I kindly declined. I really don't see what the big deal is?" he said ignoring his father's stares as he continued to eat.

"What's the big deal? You have a girl like this wanting you to come to her party and you tell her no. You're joking right?" Keigo said desperately trying to figure out his son, where he went wrong in his teachings.

"I'm not going and could we please drop this," he fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable, as his father put his phone away and did as his son wished.

"She's clearly not his type. Miume you go to school with her. What's she like?" Miume looked to her aunt, surprised she was brought into the conversation. She tried not to show her emotions as she talked about Akemi.

"Umm... I.. I don't know her personally but she's very popular with the boys maybe because she's so flirty. She doesn't like me, therefore, we are not friends."

"Oh? Why is that?" Orihime said with concern.

"It's stupid I rather not." She tried to dodge the question.

"You can't just bring it up and stop right there, keep going?" Tatsuki encouraged the girl.

"Akemi is also known for having an on and off relationship with Daichi Oda who's also popular at our school. She's upset that she found out he was interested in me."

"And are you?" Tatsuki asked as she watched the auburn haired girl look at her in shock.

" No!" she yelled.

"Is he unattractive?" her aunt asked her.

"No! I mean... I guess he's handsome," she told her aunt, blushing a little, " We have nothing in common, he just seems too superficial." She shrugged.

"He looks like an ass," she heard Tatsunari say, as she looked to find him looking at his phone, with a critical eye. "He's also former Prince of Karakura High too... Should I write something on his page."

Tatsunari started to type on his phone when Miume took his phone.

"Would you behave."

"I am. I just was going to say, Greetings from the #1 position. P.S. If Miume offers you carrots just say no." He joked causing her to laugh as well, pushing him away in annoyance.

"You're such a dork," giving his phone back. "Please don't message him that."

"I was joking. I'm not that arrogant...maybe just a little," he said as she eyed him.

"Good! I don't need him bothering me."

"He bothers you," she heard her dad ask.

"He thinks if he continued to try to ask me out that I'll miraculously change my mind." she shook her head as her father looked grudgingly.

"I'm surprised he's that ballsy, especially knowing your nickname too," Kazui said as his sister gave him a look as he casually ate.

"Nickname?" Ichigo looked puzzled.

"They call her Daphne as in the flower," he said causing his sister to groan.

"If I'm correct, that flower is really beautiful but poisonous. Why would they call you that," Orihime asked becoming a little miffed. Miume began to talk but was interrupted by her brother.

"As you know mom, the flower as well as it's sap is lethal. They also say that its berries are too, some victims state that once ingesting a berry they experience a choking sensation."

Keigo began to laugh along with his wife, Tatsuki, leaving Orihime and Ichigo to ponder the hilarity in it.

"I don't understand, that sounds terrible," Orihime asked worried and a little embarrassed that she didn't get the joke.

"The boys at school know she's the daughter of Ichigo 'berry' Kurosaki if they tried to get close to Miume they are afraid of getting choked to death by his hands."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Dad!" he heard his daughter yell at him.

"Awww! Ichigo don't be like that," Orihime sweetly said, " I'm sure our daughter wants to experience a relationship too."

"I never said she couldn't experience a relationship, she just needs to focus on school right now."

"That's your answer Ichigo. She's already second in her class academically," Tatsuki added.

"Exactly! She doesn't need those type of distractions filling up her head and ruining her studies," Ichigo growled out.

"So not until she's forty then," Tatsuki said sarcastically.

"Don't lecture me about my daughter, when your son is selling perverted sh... DVDs."

"That's just a little cash he acquires on the side, he's a growing teen. If you think teens don't think of perverted things you are sorely mistaken. I bet Kazui has magazines stashed up in his room at this very moment." Tatsuki shot back at Ichigo.

"As I have explained repeatedly, whatever perverted mags you find. Ichika has a bad habit of leaving random packages Lisa gives to her in my room." Kazui explained, irritated at the need to explain again.

Tatsunari just eyed Kazui and then began to chuckle with his father. The young orange head eyed the father and son duo innocently.

"Oh! You were being serious?" Tatsunari said trying to hold his laughter.

"So like you father, but your dad couldn't fool me. Secretly having perverted thoughts of the sweet Orihime," Keigo said pointing at an irritated Ichigo.

"Well, I think it's time for dessert," Orihime quickly rose from her seat completely embarrassed, as she hurried to the kitchen.

"Shut the hell up, Keigo! I was not a pervert." Ichigo yelled out. " Of course, I'm allowed to think of my wife... in... that way," he said, uncomfortable talking about this in front of his children.

"And before she was you wife?" Keigo mused as Ichigo became speechless.

"Please, I just ate," Kazui voiced out not wanting to hear any more about his father's personal thoughts about his mother.

"I agree," Miume scowled, looking at the elder Asano.

"I'm just saying your father shouldn't talk about not being a pervert especially when he was on your mother like a tiger pouncing an innocent gazelle."

"Dammit Keigo," Ichigo growled out. "Enough already!"

That's when Orihime sheepishly placed the cake on the table hearing the whole conversation, as she started to cut from the pound cake topped with whip cream and strawberries.

"Except Orihime was the tiger," Tatsuki added, receiving a pout from the auburn woman.

"Tatsuki-chan!" she reddens noticing that she shouted too loud, passing the plates with cake nervously. Tatsunari was the only one laughing at the table, as the two Kurosaki siblings shook their heads and looked a little pale.

Ichigo glared at Tatsuki and then at her annoying loud son, who tried to hold in his laughter.

"My mother's sense of humor cracks me up, she called you the antelope."

"You know what else I find funny," Ichigo asked the young man who shook his head nervously, staring at those menacing amber eyes.

"You should see the last guy who laughed at me," he scowled causing the younger man to feel uncomfortable as he stopped laughing.

"You know what I find funny, you touch one hair on my son's head. We will see who'll end up in the emergency room. Stop being a grump." Tatsuki glared at her old friend, shoving a piece of the pound cake into her mouth, still eyeing him.

"Okay guys, can we please enjoy a family sit down. Instead, of causing harm to one another." Orihime asked.

"Here! Here! This is great Orihime," Keigo mouthed his compliments about the spongy goodness.

"Thanks, Keigo!" she nodded as she glanced at everyone enjoying their piece.

"So how's love life treating you Kazui?" Keigo asked the young orange head who just shrugged.

"Complicated!" he said continuing to eat.

"Complicated?" Orihime asked.

"I mean Ichika and I like each other but we understand that down the road I'm going to age. We decided to stay good friends. I now see girls at school but making excuses about my shinigami life. They think I'm cheating when I disappear to fight a hollow. So yeah, complicated."

"Don't worry, you'll find the right one that will accept all of you," Orihime said grabbing her son's hand for comfort as he grinned.

"I'm not worried, Mom." Kazui's smiled grew.

"Of course! He's enjoying the bachelor life, seduce as many women as you can, you're still young," Keigo interjected.

"Ummm...seducing?" Kazui asked.

"Seducing, Serenading, Enjoy the pleasures of youth. Which reminds me." Keigo began to say as his son started to slowly get up.

"Oh boy that was good. I'm just going to wash this plate. Excuse me while I head to the kitchen."

"That's fine Tatsunari. I got it." Orihime said as the young man sluggishly sat back down in displeasure as his father began to clear his throat.

"You were trying to get away when I was going to have a father and son talk weren't you?" Keigo complained as he looked at his son who just shrugged. "Have you tried in the past two years from our adult supervision, seduced any girls, had wild and crazy sleepovers, played Goukon in a group?"

"You ask this every time you call or visit," he said as he groaned.

"And?" Keigo asked impatiently, receiving an irritated look from his son.

"AND... still the same answer...NO," he raised his voice for emphasis.

"Why?" he heard him whine, as he hung his head down, apparently not getting his point across. "Please tell me you have at least kissed a girl," he said as he saw his son's shoulders tense up.

"Aha! I saw that... you did, didn't you?"

"Please tell me it wasn't that Akemi girl?" Tatsuki said with her arms crossed waiting for her son's reply, hoping it was the answer she wanted to hear.

"NO! I told you she's not my type. Can we talk about this later and not right now," he said to his parents who seemed to take the hint.

"Can you at least say how many girls it was?" Keigo asked.

"GIRL, not girls just one, Please just drop it," he yelled. Keigo slumped in his chair in defeat, a little disappointed.

"Aww Tatsu-chan received his first kiss, I remember when Kazui told me his first kiss. Gosh! Time sure does fly, you both were little boys like it was yesterday," Orihime began to tear up as Tatsuki did the same as she brushed the tear that fell down her cheek as she smiled.

"Before you know it Miume will tell us all about her first kiss. Right Miume?" Tatsuki said as she heard the little sniffles from Orihime's direction. Both women noticed her hesitation as she continued to play with her plate that only had crumbs.

"Miume?" her mother called as she watched her daughter continue to stare at her plate. Ichigo noticed that his daughter seemed to not answer as he decided to call.

"Miume?" Ichigo asked with his voice laced with concern.

"Hmm?" she finally looked up as she skittishly looked at her dad. " Y...Yes?"

"Well...Tatsuki asked you a question and your father and I were calling you. What's wrong?" Orihime asked looking at her daughter with worry.

"Oh! Ummm...n...nothing is wrong? I...I guess I didn't hear the question?" She laughed nervously.

"Have you kissed a boy?" Tatsuki asked bluntly, curiously looking at the girl suspiciously.

"W...What? Th...That wasn't what you asked?" Miume stuttered and couldn't contain how red she became.

"You're right that wasn't what I asked earlier, but it seems like you heard the question the first time. So you can answer this one, Have you?" Tatsuki smiled.

"I...I don't understand the question?" she said clearly avoiding the question.

"Since you want to avoid answering I'm going to assume that the answer is yes," Tatsuki smirked at the girl as her face became even redder.

"You've kissed someone?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Awwww and didn't tell your mother the details?" Orihime pouted, as Ichigo looked at his wife. Clearly, this wasn't upsetting her in the same way.

"Wait! Wh...What?" Miume nervously said looking at both her parents. "I... I was going to s...say something. It must have slipped my mind," she giggled.

"If your first kiss slipped your mind then it must not have been that good," Tasuki said as the poor younger girl waved her hands rapidly in front of her, shaking her head in disagreement.

"No, No, No, No it wasn't bad at all. It was...amazingly sweet," she whispered smiling to herself then realized where she was," I...I mean. Oh god, this is so embarrassing." She laid her head face down on the table as she mumbled, "please wake up...wake up, wake up. Am I dreaming?...OUCH!" She rose her head up to scowl at her brother who was smirking. "Why did you pinch me, Kazui?"

"Just helping you confirm that you are in fact not in a dream," he smiled.

"Thank you so very much," she said through gritted teeth as she was not even remotely thankful for his help.

"You are very welcome," he sweetly told her.

"Now that it's confirmed you aren't dreaming. You mind telling me the name of the person I have to send to Soul Society?" she heard her dad say matching her scowl.

"Ichigo, don't say that, you think she's going to tell us now," Orihime said pursing her lips at her husband.

"Especially with you threatening the poor boy, no wonder they call her Daphne." Tatsuki shook her head.

"Well, I guess he has a death wish then since the idea of being choked didn't scare him."

"Maybe the kid has a pair," Keigo added to the conversation, annoying Ichigo as he ground his teeth.

"Doesn't seem like he has any if he didn't have the courage to tell me to my face," Ichigo growled out.

Tatsunari angrily began to get up as Miume kicked his chair in as he sat back down hard on his chair. The spiky haired boy looked at her confused as she mouthed silently, 'Are you crazy!'

"In fact, Miume. Do you have his phone number?" Ichigo asked his daughter who shook her head slowly. "You call him and let me speak to him."

Miume looked at her father wide eyed then at her phone as it began to feel heavy in her hands. She began to dial but was stopped by a hand.

"Are you seriously going to dial the number?" Tatsunari said still holding onto her phone that she held, as he chuckled to her.

"Tatsunari, don't get in the middle of this, let her call him," Ichigo said losing his patience as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"There's no need for her to call because..." he started to say before small hands covered his mouth.

Tatsunari softly pushed her hands away as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"Miume? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked looking confused as his daughter had forced her friend to stay quiet.

"Yeah Miume! What are you doing?" Tatsunari asked, eyeing her as she stared right back in defiance.

"Stop being reckless," she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you going to stop me from talking?" he asked waiting for an answer, as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you know the guy, Tatsunari?" Ichigo asked looking at the two having a silent argument.

"Yeah," Tatsunari said still looking at the auburn girl.

"No!" Miume said defiantly along with his answer.

"Fine, you give me no choice," he stated.

Before she could understand the meaning to his statement she felt his lips on hers once more. Gasps were heard around the table. The kiss was short, simple, and sweet as he raised his head to find her blushing and in shock.

"Tatsuki...Keigo...I know you just got your boy today but, you can see him again in Soul Society."

Ichigo said as Tatsunari felt strong hands pull him up from the chair and was face to face with angry amber eyes with an intent of giving no mercy.

"Ichigo," Orihime gasped.

"Let him go Ichigo," Tatsuki yelled venomously.

"This is not cool man," Keigo stood defiantly holding onto Ichigo's arm.

"I suggest you let go Keigo unless you want to join him as well." the orange haired shinigami growled out.

"If that's what it takes, then go right ahead, just let go of my son." the brown haired man said seriously, no shred of his usual goofy self.

"Daddy, please just let him go." Ichigo slowly let his grasp loosen after hearing his daughter's voice, who was right beside him. She placed her small hand on her father's arm as she walked in between him and Tatsunari.

"I..It was just a kiss, their's no need to get so worked up, you jerk." Tatsuki mouthed fist clenched.

Ichigo looked at her as he shot back," You sure it was just a kiss as far as we know." he growled out.

"It's the only thing I did," Tatsunari said but instantly regretted saying anything as he received a death glare.

"It's true dad," Miume said looking at her father, hoping he believed her. She watched him mull over her words and sighed.

"Alright I trust you," he said feeling his daughter instantly hug him. Ichigo noticed the boy behind her sigh with relief as his anger started to peek a bit. "You on the other hand," Ichigo still holding his daughter as he pointed his other finger at Tatsunari, who instantly tensed. "You can forget about me trusting you for awhile."

"Because of a kiss?" Tatsuki shouted.

"Look Ichigo, what Tatsuki is trying to say is that for something so small you are getting extremely angry..." Orihime began to say as her friend finished her sentence.

"With no damn reason," Tatsuki finished.

"I have three reasons: one he's Keigo's son, two he's a pervert, and three he's Keigo's son," Ichigo said receiving a glare from his long time friend, Tatsuki.

"I don't see how him being my son is a bad thing?" Keigo asked peeved, as his wife brushed him aside.

"Apart from that he's also my son," Tatsuki seethed.

"I guess that just makes it four then," he smugly said.

"You bastard, don't you go judging my son. Orihime and I dreamed of this day, don't you go ruining it with your damn stupidity," Tatsuki growled out.

"Orihime what is she talking about?"

"Well, with us being close friends we promised to be friends forever, that our children would be close and we'd grow old together. So the reality of our children being friends came true, we never forced the issue of them having a relationship. So we're just so excited to hear that they like each other." Orihime said, smiling at her daughter and Tatsunari.

"Especially you being one of my closest friends too, Ichigo. It makes it even more special, you idiot." Tatsuki said as Orihime started to tear up. Ichigo sighed feeling a little guilty until they heard a loud whine.

"What about me? Aren't I a close friend. I feel so left out," Keigo cried out.

"You're also a good friend too, Keigo," said Orihime sweetly.

"Until Chad takes a break from training young boxers in Mexico," Ichigo whispered receiving a stern stare from Orihime.

"Orihime is right, you're a good friend," he said receiving a hug from the ecstatic man who wrapped his arms around his daughter and him in a bear hug.

"Thank you, Ichigo that means a lot."

"Okay can you let me go," he said as the brunette man complied.

"Well, we have to get going, We have to unpack and we're still tired from out trip," Tatsuki said hugging Orihime and the rest of the Kurosaki family.

Orihime and Kazui said their goodbyes to Keigo and then to his son.

"Bye Kurosaki-san, umm thanks for not killing me," he said as Ichigo said nothing only just glared at him. "Miume we'll talk later," he said to the auburn girl who was still in her father's arms as she nodded. Ichigo continued to eye the young man as he waved goodbye and followed his parents.

When the door shut and Kazui locked the door. "That was eventful," Kazui remarked cheerfully.

Orihime giggled as her family helped wash and put away the dishes.

"Well, I'll be in my room," Kazui said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Miume shouted receiving stares from her brother and her parents. "There's something I need to tell all of you," she said receiving a raised brow from her father.

"I hope it's not something about Tatsunari that will make me regret killing him," Ichigo said as his daughter shook her head no.

"Just everyone, get in a circle and hold each other's hands," she said as her family did just that when she was satisfied she closed her eyes.

* * *

Miume blocked the hollow's attack with her shield as she used Hageshī kaze no nagare (Furious wind currents) her Shikai that used high-speed winds that pierced through enemies. It cut through the hollow easily as she was proud of herself, this had been her first hollow kill without her family.

"Watch out, Miume," she heard the voice of her friend yell out as she turned to see a hollow that was aiming its sharp claws toward her head. She tried to put up her shield in time but it was too late, it was too fast. That's when she saw Tatsunari jump in front of her as flames spewed from his mouth disintegrating the arm that was aiming at her. The hollow roared in anger as it used it's tail to lash at the newcomer.

"Tatsu!" She felt her insides plummet seeing his body flung like a ragdoll to the floor. Blood gushed out from his cut covering his face. She ran to his side using her healing powers to stop the bleeding. The hollow charged as she blocked with her shield. Trying to hold the shield with what little strength she had left while trying to hold the wound closed.

She did the best she could as she felt her strength slowly drain from her body. Hearing the shield break she threw herself onto Tatsunari waiting for the strike to hit her, that never came.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" She heard the familiar voice of her father growl out as the hollow was engulfed in black and red energy, slicing it in half as it disintegrated.

"Miume!" she heard him yell as he shook her awake, seeing her father's distressed look.

"Are you hurt?" she heard him say as she looked down, and saw the blood all over her realizing her father thought it was hers.

"Miume! Are you okay?" he yelled again.

"It's not mine," she whispered, starting to feel her strength return.

"What?" he asked, not hearing her.

"It's not mine," she began to cry out feeling the tears start to form. That's when she saw him glance at the boy on the ground wound closed but still deathly pale. Another figure came through a wormhole in front of them as she watched her brother's usually cheerful face look at her with worry.

"Miume, Are you..." she noticed his hesitation as she heard her father answer for her.

"It's not hers, it's Tatsu's? Where's your mother?"

"I...I told her to wait at home," Kazui said in a whisper still watching his sister carefully as he bent beside her.

"She's probably going crazy with worry," she heard her father say.

"Kurosaki-san!" another figure came in the shadows, shady character with a green and white striped hat.

"Urahara, What brings you here?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems you're in need of my help, we'll take care of the boy, while you take Miume back home."

"Thanks, I'll be there at the shop with his parents. After I bring her home."

"Of course," Urahara said as he picked up the boy and disappeared.

"I'm going too," Miume said finding it hard to speak as her throat became hoarse. A hand blocked her way as she looked to find her father.

"I said I was bringing you home." he said sternly.

"I'm okay," she shouted feeling a bit dizzy as she felt herself start to lose balance. She started to collapse when her dad grabbed her, standing her up.

"Kazui, go back home and tell mom that everything is fine. Also, tell her about the situation about Tatsunari. I'll be there with Miume in a moment. Then I want you three to stay home until I get back, understood?" he said seriously.

"Y..Yes, sir!" Kazui said as he disappeared into a wormhole, and she was left with her dad.

"What were you two doing out here by yourself?"

"I... I wanted to see how much Tatsu's powers had grown," she said looking at the ground instead of her father.

"So he told you to meet him here, away from our protection?" she heard his voice begin to change into anger.

"It wasn't him, I made him do it," she said through tears.

"And you thought you could handle hollows on your own?" he yelled.

She winced at his shouting as she continued to sob as she shook her head no. " I was so stupid."

"Hey! Look I'm sorry for shouting," she heard her father's soft mellow voice as he held her in his arms.

She shook her head as she pushed from his hold.

"Stop doing that. Why are you apologizing? When it's my fault. Yell at me I deserve it," she shouted seeing her father's downhearted expression. Then she felt her head begin to ache and her body collapse again. Her father shouting her name was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

* * *

Miume opened her eyes, waking up from her dream in a cold sweat. She sat up on her bed. It was the same nightmare she had every once in awhile. Except for this dream really happened, it was from that day two years ago. Today felt so vivid and so real. She held her chest feeling her heart race as she tried to calm down and lower her spiritual pressure. She heard a tap at her window as she saw a smiling Tatsunari as he waved from her window ledge. She crawled to the window opening it as he came in.

"Are you crazy. What are you doing?" she said trying to keep her voice down.

"I'm starting to think that may be the case," he grinned.

"This is not funny, my dad will come here and kill you. You need to leave."

"I know, I know. I'll be quick," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she held his hands and used her powers as the sphere enveloped them once more.

"My dad said to not use this power until I go see Urahara to better understand it," she told him.

"You didn't have to use it, I said I'd be quick." he said as she looked at him, " So you told your family?"

She nodded as she waited for him to continue, "I couldn't sleep and I dreamt of that day. I became worried about you, as I came closer I felt you reiatsu spike and your discomfort. So when I saw you in bed having a nightmare I tried tapping the window but it didn't wake you, I waited for you to wake up."

"You were watching me sleep?" she started to feel embarrassed.

"Not for a long time," he said smiling causing her to nod. "So... are we official?" he awkwardly said.

She became bright red as she nervously played with her hair. "Do you want to be?" she asked as she waited for his reply.

"If that's what you want?" he smiled.

"Would you stop answering with a question," she scowled.

"I do," he answered seriously as her heart skipped a beat.

"M...Me too," she smiled feeling her cheeks completely warm as she felt him watching her silently.

The silence was making this uncomfortable as she asked the first thing in her head, "When did you start to like me?"

He started to perk up as he grinned, " I think we were 7 years old, remember when your mom brought us to the park with all those flowers and a block away was the ice cream shop."

"Sweet and Cold!" she said as she smiled reminiscing.

"Yeah, well when we got to the park I dropped my ice cream. Oba-san said she'd get me another one but I felt really bad because we just got to the park and I didn't want us to walk all the way back. So I said no. I tried to hide my tears but you noticed and handed me your ice cream saying that you had enough and gave it to me even though you just had a few licks. Ever since then you were the # 1 girl in my eyes, but we were inseparable for so long being friends and I was content with just that. But watching that hollow's arm attack you without you noticing I thought I was going to lose you. I knew at that moment, that just being friends wasn't enough. When I came to, after the attack and they told me you were alright. I was determined to tell you how I felt but I was told that I was going to be sent away to train with other full bringers to control my powers. I had no idea how long it was going to be, so I decided to get stronger, control my fullbring, so I can get back and tell you that I," he was silent for a moment as he looked down," that I always had feelings for you that I...love you."

He whispered the last part but she heard it echo so loud in her heart. Her eyes widen and could feel her heart burst as she searched for what to say next.

"I...I always thought you were cute, my mom said ever since I was little I followed you everywhere even in diapers. She would notice that I didn't want to share you with anyone even Yumiko but I later learned to. Like you, I became content with just being friends. When that hollow tossed you and all I saw was blood I realized that I'd never see you again and it was all my fault," she felt herself tear up as she reached for her cheek to wipe the stray tear.

"I told you to stop blaming yourself."

"I know that now, but when you were away I was just happy that you were alive. Even if we weren't together I was content with that. But when you came back and spending time with you again, all my feelings came flooding back. So seeing you being stopped by Akemi, I felt sick to my stomach because I felt I was going to lose you again. Before I could tell you that I had these feelings for awhile that I grew to love you. I don't know how I could deal with you being with someone else," she wiped away more of her tears.

"I told you that she's not my type."

"I know that n...now," she said as he came closer, softly kissing her on the lips, causing the sphere to disappear once more.

"I'm gonna head home and try to get some sleep, you do the same," she nodded as he started to climb out the window.

"You know you could have told me to make the time sphere go away instead of k...kissing me." she began to blush.

"What's the fun in that, plus kissing is way better" he grinned as he climbed down the drainpipe. He waved up to his girlfriend but felt a high reiatsu behind him. He turned to find Ichigo wearing his shinigami robes.

"So I come back from getting rid of a hollow to find a rat climbing down the drainpipe, from my daughter's window to her room."

"Look Kurosaki-san I just came to check on Miume. I felt her reiatsu become uneasy."

Ichigo looked up to find his daughter glancing out the window in worry. He had also felt her reiatsu fluctuate uneasily when he was fighting the hollow. She often got those nightmares and he'd usually wake her and comfort her. It seemed he was not needed this time, he felt that pang of jealousy rear it's ugly head again.

"Well, see you later Kurosaki-san," Tatsunari said quickly trying to not get the full brunt of his wrath. He walked off and turned a little to find the orange haired shinigami follow him.

"Ummm?" he began to question when he was interrupted.

"I sense a hollow a few yards in the direction of your house, I'll just make sure you get home safely."

"I'm fine on my..." he received a hard glare and felt a burst of reiatsu before he nervously turned forward. He waved to Miume again before walking in the direction of his home with her father in tow.

She watched both men disappear as she heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in," she said as she closed her window.

"I felt dad and Tatsunari's reiatsu and figured you'd be awake," Kazui said as Miume scooted on her bed to make room for her brother as she patted next to her. He happily sat on the bed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You doing okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just had that dream again," she answered as she felt his shoulders start to tense up.

"Same one?" he asked as she nodded. "Thought they were coming less frequent?"

"They were...I guess with him back." she sighed as she continued," It felt so real like I was reliving it," she told him gripping the sheets on her bed.

They sat there for a moment before he began to talk," Growing up I alway knew we were different, having parents unbelievably strong. Sometimes I have this huge weight on my shoulders like everyone is looking for me to surpass them, to see great things. I'm not sure if I can."

"There's been peace since the Thousand Year Blood War with Yhwach. Do you think something like that would come again in our lifetime?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, but if there ever was an enemy that strong. I want to prove to everyone I can handle myself, especially to dad."

"Dad and Mom are already proud of you, there's no need to prove your worth. I'm also proud of you," she said grabbing his hands in hers as Kazui smiled.

"Even having parents who are as strong as ours, It couldn't prepare me for the day I felt so powerless."

"You felt powerless?" she asked picking up her head to see a deep scowl on her brother's face. It was rare to see the happy Kazui look so depressed, something was bothering him to make him this upset.

"That night when you snuck out. Mom was the first to feel your distressed spiritual pressure with Tsubaki, then I felt it along with dad. To run to your room and see that you weren't there, my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Dad without saying anything shun po'd to your location. Mother looked to me to take her with my powers of teleporting through wormholes. I was so afraid all I could tell her was to stay there. Seeing you drenched in blood and you not having the strength to stand. I...I just stood there completely powerless. When dad clarified it wasn't your blood I felt relief and guilt at the same time. Relief that it wasn't you but guilty that I was relieved it was Tatsunari that was hurt and not you."

"I'm so sorry, Kazui!" She began to tear up seeing her brother so depressed when it usually was his happy demeanor that cheered her up.

"Don't apologize, I just wanted you to know that I've gotten stronger, so if you were ever in a situation like that again. I'll be the one to protect you. I'm...I'm not strong enough to lose you."

"You won't lose me, it was stupid to sneak out. You don't have to worry about me doing something so foolish." she hugged her brother who patted her arms that were around his neck.

"I'm also thankful Tatsunari was there to protect you, I'm glad it's him that you like."

"Good," she whispered, happy with her brother's approval. She started to nod off but shook her head awake as she sat up straight.

"Tired?" he asked as she nodded and yawned. He made to leave when he felt her hand stop him.

"I'm not sure if the dream will come back again when I fall back to sleep."

He nodded as he watched her fidget from embarrassment.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked as he nodded and smiled. She laid her head once more on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep knowing her brother near gave her a sense of comfort.

* * *

Ichigo walked back into the Kurosaki clinic, entering his human form that was laying on the couch. He disposed of the hollow the moment Tatsunari was safely home. The walk getting there was awkward as the young teen tried to break the tension by making small talk or joked around. Ichigo just stayed silent as the boy rambled on, he only spoke to remind him that he'll let him off with a warning, next time he caught him sneaking into his daughter's room again, he won't be so lenient. The boy, of course, understood as Ichigo made his way to the hollow, after his goodbyes.

He knew Tatsunari was a good kid, he just became upset that his daughter wasn't a little girl anymore. His protective mode was on overdrive and Tatsunari's grins weren't helping. Even though Miume had his features, she grew to be just as beautiful as her mother. Which caused him daily annoyances of boys ogling and following her.

He walked up the stairs passing Kazui's/his old room to find Orihime outside Miume's doorway. His wife had a smile on her face and a few stray tears.

"Orihime?" he whispered coming closer as she immediately shushed him.

"Shhh! They are sleeping," she whispered, pointing into their daughter's room.

He found her daughter sleeping soundly on their son's arm and their son resting his head on hers as he slept soundly.

The sight made him smile as he watched both children sleeping peacefully. That's all he ever wanted, not fame or glory, just the power to protect those he cared for. He circled his arms around his wife as she wiped a few tears.

"I'm sorry getting so emotional, for a moment there it reminded me of...Sora," she whispered his name with just a hint of sadness.

"Karin and Yuzu were always having nightmares after..." he hesitated, years had passed yet talking about his mother still hurt," After my mom, I used to stay with them till they fell asleep."

"Mmmm," she smiled placing her hand on his, "Let's leave them alone, I don't want to wake them."

He agreed as they walked hand in hand to their bedroom. She went to lay in the bed as he changed into his sleeping attire. "Not that many hollows tonight," he said taking off his shirt.

" Kurumadani-san must be getting rid of those hollows," she said excitedly referring to the big-haired mushroom headed shinigami who was stationed to protect Karakura town.

"It's not him getting rid of them. They're not as frequent anymore." Ichigo said laying on the bed next to his wife.

"Yeah, I sense less and less of them. It could also be the Ishidas' helping too." Orihime pondered.

"Enough about hollows, let's finish what we started before I went to the beach." he seductively said leaning close to her, as he kissed her neck. He heard the healer giggle as she threaded her fingers on his orange scalp, that had a few grays.

Orihime continued to giggle non-stop as he stopped to glance at her curiously.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your stubble is tickling me," she said as she watched her husband touch the end of his chin. He grumbled feeling a few that started to grow out.

"Why don't you just let it grow," Orihime said almost regretting her words when she received a look.

"No Orihime!"

"What's wrong with having a ...Manly beard," Orihime said the last part mimicking Isshin, as she giggled.

"So you think that's funny," he said menacingly as he began to tickle her with his chin on her neck.

"Stop! Okay, I'm sorry... haha... Ichigo your mini goat beard is ticklish," she said as he stopped, giving her scowl.

"I'm going to shave," he got up from the bed as he headed to the bathroom."

"Ichigo! I can't believe you're shaving this late. Ichigo!" She tried to yell but not too loud for fear of waking her children, but her husband seemed to ignore her.

She heard running water, then tapping, and a few moments more sounds of running water. She saw the light in the bathroom turn off as he walked out heading to their bed. He continued to kiss her neck as she felt just his smooth skin and lips.

"Mmmm, this does feel better," she moaned. He moved his head as he began to kiss her lips as his hands began to touch her body.

"Being one week away from you was driving me crazy. Especially being surrounded by arrogant doctors, including Uryu."

"That's ... not nice to talk about Uryu like that," she began to say but Ichigo quieted her with a barge of kisses.

"Let's not talk about Uryu while in bed." he huskily said.

"But...you brought him up," Orihime said but her husband began to fondle her breasts.

Ichigo made love to his wife that night, feeling tired from traveling, going to the beach and fighting hollows, but being with her again always gave him new found stamina. He craved her moans as her body weakened to his every touch. Both being satisfied as they reached their moment of release, they laid there as he held her in his arms.

Orihime laid her head on her husband's chest listening to his erratic heartbeat and his heavy breathing as he rubbed her exposed back.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," she said hugging his frame as he grinned.

"Every day!"

"Have I ever said Thank you?" she said looking up at him as he opened his eyes and raised a brow in puzzlement.

"For sex?" Your moans are Thank yous to my ears, Orihime," he said arrogantly as he laughed.

"No, not for sex silly," she giggled, "For giving me a family again. First being welcomed by your family then having a family of our own." She said using her finger to play circles on his chest. "It's no fun...being alone."

He felt the warm tears on his chest as he lifted her face to reveal his crying wife as he held her. For the majority of her young life, she'd been alone, taking care of herself, relying on herself after her brother's death.

"These are happy tears, Ichigo!" She smiled as he wiped her cheeks dry. He nodded being satisfied as he held her again

.

"You don't have to worry about being alone, you'll always have a family, you'll always have me."

"Thank you, Ichigo!" she whispered content with being held by her crush, her first love, her soulmate. They laid in each other's arms falling into a deep sleep.

The Kurosaki household slept peacefully, not knowing what the future brought, but they knew whatever it was they'd face it together.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story and getting to this point.

Tatsunari means "to become a dragon" when I saw it, it just fit with Tatsuki meaning dragon. Yumiko means "Arrow Child" and I felt bad for not knowing what happened to the Quincies, I mean I didn't want to see a whole extinction of a group of people to end with Uryu and Ichigo. Miume, I'm sorry if this is not a correct meaning but I was desperately trying to find a name for Orihime and Ichigo's daughter, I liked the concept of the Kurosaki siblings having fruit names, Ichigo, and his sisters. So when I was looking up Japanese fruit names, ume which means plum, caught my attention. Then I saw that Mi meant beautiful and I liked the idea of her having an M name to match Ichigo's mother Masaki. SO Miume meaning "beautiful plum." I also imagined Orihime being pregnant a second time and just craving plums and calling her stomach ume-chan and then Ichigo along with Kazui calling the baby that. When she was born the name just stuck. So if it doesn't mean that I apologize. Also, I ship Tatsuki and Keigo when the time skip came and they introduced Keigo "OMG was he hot!" and then I saw Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro hanging out most of the time. I just loved it.


End file.
